


early morning cards

by umbrellawrites



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, leave me alone, this is set in a no apocalypse sleepover au me and my friends on discord made up, yes I wrote a fic for my dumb rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellawrites/pseuds/umbrellawrites
Summary: Louis is the only one awake and is incredibly bored.  He decides to wake up his boyfriend, Gabe Garcia, so he can at least have someone to talk to.





	early morning cards

The night was very quiet.  Everybody had fallen asleep hours ago, and the only noise being made was from the crickets outside and Mitch’s snores.  The living room floor was covered in blankets, comforters, and pillows; all brought in from either the other kids or Louis’s room.  All the couples were sleeping soundly together, finding warmth in each other's embrace. Violet and Clem were hugging each other under an extra puffy comforter; their heads barely sticking out from under it.  Marlon and Mitch had Rosie in between them. The dog cuddling up more towards Marlon and simultaneously pushing Mitch towards the exposed floor. Finally, Louis and Gabe were spooning. Louis holding Gabe, who was in the fetal position, to his chest and rest his head on top of his partners.  It should’ve been a restful night but for whatever reason, Louis had woken up.

At first, he tried to just lay his head back down, thinking that he’d easily fall back to sleep.  When that didn’t work he just started wandering his eyes aimlessly. Catching his gaze on minuscule things like the curves of the family piano or the moth on the wall. Then he started to shift his sight to the faces of his resting friends.  He noticed that Aasim had his head hanging off his pillow and was on the hard floor. He’d feel that when he woke up. Brody had her mouth hanging open and strands of her red hair were resting inside, it was a humorous sight really. Eventually, he started to focus his attention on his boyfriend.  

It was hard to keep yourself entertained while trying not to wake anyone else up.  Well, it was for Louis anyway, he’s a naturally noisy person. He gently ran his fingers through Gabe's hair, he noticed how flat it was in the back, probably due to fact that Gabe was always wearing a beanie.  Gabe breathed slowly and Louis could feel every breath he took as he was pressed up against him. He felt like kind of a weirdo for just watching his boyfriend sleep for a while, but what could he say. His boyfriend is cute at all times and deserves to be admired.  Of course, Gabe's cuteness isn’t enough to keep him entertained and Louis finds himself getting bored again. A few moments went by with Louis just laying on his back, staring at the ceiling in loneliness. He darts his eyes back over to his partner again, still laying in the fetal position.  Part of him wanted to refrain from waking him up, but he hated the silence and just really wanted someone to talk to.

He lifted his weight onto one arm and hovered over his boyfriend slightly. Louis decided to get him up in the most obnoxious way possible by poking him in the face.  Gabe was a heavy sleeper though and the pokes had become more like jabs to have the ability to get him up. The sleeping boys' eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched before his eyes gradually started to open.  He let out a tired grunt and stretched his whole body out like a house cat, releasing him from the position he’d been holding himself in all night.

It took a second for Gabe to realize his surroundings; first realizing that this house wasn’t his own. Then noticing that it was still very dark out.  He cocked his head to look over to Louis who was laying on his side, head in hand, facing towards him and giving Gabe his iconic smirk. 

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty.”

Gabe lowered his eyelids in an annoyed expression, that seemed to amuse his significant other.  He shuffled his hand around to try and find his phone he’d been charging, eventually, he found it.  The sudden brightness of the phone made him wince because it caused a sudden strain to his eyesight.  4:27 A.M the phone told.

Turning back to his boyfriend, he glared at him and pursed his lips.

“Lou, it’s four in the morning.”

“Yeah, and I'm bored and awake,” Louis said in what was barely a whisper.

The shorter boy rolled his eyes.  He knows Louis’s personality at this point but that didn’t make the situation any less irritating.  

“Did you really wake me up just because you’re bored.”

“I’m lonely babe, I just wanna talk to you.” He pouted his bottom lip out.

Gabe thought Louis looked cute and funny like that.  He was also flattered that Louis wanted his company, but still, he resisted the urge to smile.  He didn’t want to encourage him.

“Why don’t you just go back to sleep and we’ll talk when the suns out.”  Gabe started to roll back to his side and shut his eyes to resume resting, but Louis being as stubborn as he is grabbed him by the shoulder and rolled him so he’d be flat on his back.  

“Lou!”

“C’mon lets just talk for a couple minutes, then I promise I’ll let you get some more sleep.  I won’t keep you until the sun comes up I swear.”

This was so stupid, but Gabe would be lying if he said he didn’t find Louis’s persistence adorable in a weird way. He seemed really desperate just to be able to talk to him, maybe Gabe wasn’t as drained as he said he was and was just playing hard to get at this point.

“Ugh, fine.” He positioned his hands to rest on top of his chest. “What did you wanna talk about?”

“Yes! I uh…” Louis coughed. “I don’t know.”

“Are you fucking kidding me.”

“Now hold on, just wait! I’ll think of something real quick.”  The boy pressed his index finger against his lips, his eyes turned upwards to look at the ceiling as he pondered.

“Do you wanna play a game?”

“You sound like Jigsaw when you say that.”

“Don’t remind me of that movie, it freaks me out!”

Gabe giggled slightly, he knew how much Louis hated horror movies.  It was cute how flustered he got when he made that reference.

“Sorry. What game did you have in mind?”

“Truth or dare!”

“No.”

“What, why not?

“I know damn well you’re just gonna dare me to do some stupid shit and wake everyone up.”

“Well, then you better not pull a low card.”  Louis reached his hand under his pillow and pulled out his trusty cards.  The box they were held in was worn out from years of use.

“You really just carry those around wherever you go huh?” 

“Hey, you’re just as guilty as me when it comes to cards.”

Gabe was than reminded of his own deck of playing cards he kept underneath his pillow as well.  Alright, he got him there. The deck was shuffled and held out in front of the shorter boy. He undid his hands from the clasp position they were in and picked a card at random.  Queen of Hearts.

“Shit.” Louis has pulled a Four of Clubs.

“Ha! Gotcha!” He gentle settled the card to the side.

“Alright hotshot, what do you want me to do?”

“Hmmm.”  Of course, he wanted to turn Louis’s own game against.  Making him just scream some profanity that would wake everyone up was too easy and obvious though, and he knew his boyfriend would be more entertained by that than he would. Eyes started scanning the room to see what he could get him to do.

“Go pick up Aasims head and put him back on his pillow.”

“You know if he wakes up he’s gonna think I’m a weirdo right?”

“Than don’t wake him up, be very gentle.”

With a sigh, Louis got up and started making his way towards where his friend was sleeping. The floor was so crowded with people and covers he nearly tripped and collapsed on top of Ruby.  If that actually happened Ruby would’ve definitely clocked Louis in the face. Eventually, he got to Aasim. He just sort of waved his hands around over his face as he was trying to find the best course of action to take.  He settled on taking both his hands and delicately sliding them under the boys head and doing some sort of scooping motion to place it on top of his flattened pillow. Louis grit his teeth the whole time, he really didn’t want to wake up Aasim and get some sort of lecture out of him. Tiptoeing even more cautiously than before, he made his way back to his and Gabes little area of the room.

“See, that wasn’t too bad.  I’m sure he’ll appreciate the comfort.”  Just as Gabe finished that sentence they both heard a sudden  _ “thud” _ and looked over their shoulders.  Aasim had rolled his cranium off the pillow again and landed back on the bare surface.  Both boys found it hard to stifle their laughter. A chuckle that came out of one of them made Clementine groan and shuffle under her covers.  They piped down after that and continued the game.

Louis pulled an Ace of Diamonds, Gabe a 6 of Spades.

“Booyah!” He brushed away a few dreads that fell over his face. “I’ll go easy on you. Truth.”  Gabe smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“What do you think of clothes? Like do you think it’s too flashy?”

“Well, I’m not exactly a fashion expert Lou.”

“But you dress nice, well at least I think you do.  You pull off beanies very well I should say, I could never.”

His smirk turned into a genuine smile.  “Don’t say that I’m sure you could.” He shut his eyes feeling the weight of his drowsiness catching up to him. 

“You have nothing to worry about, If you’ve got a cool outfit you should wear it.  I know plenty of people that could use your fashion expertise.”

Louis just beamed at his partner for a second before responding. “Nice of you to say that.”  Gabe opened his eyes again slightly and tilted his head. He was exhausted but still took the moment to gaze at his boyfriend with quiet affection.  It stayed like that for another minute or so before they both started pulling cards again. 

Gabe winning this round with a Nine of Hearts.

“Dare.”

“Again?”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know there was a limit on dares.”  

That raised a chuckle from Louis. 

“Alright. Alright, what does Gabe the babe want me to do now.”

“Sing for me.”

“What? Now that’s a guarantee I’ll wake everyone up.”

“No, you won't.  Just sing it at like a lullaby tone. C’mon your audience is waiting.”

A look of shyness came across Louis’s face.  It wasn’t a usual feeling he got but under the circumstances, he was feeling a bit embarrassed.  Gabe found it amusing he a shit-eating grin was plastered on his face.

“Y’know I really think I need my piano to enhance the performance.”  He knew he couldn’t weasel his way out of this one but still, he tried.

“I’ve heard you sing without it, your voice still sounds amazing.”

Alright, he couldn’t say no to that, He pushed down his anxieties.

“Fine. just let me think of a song real quick.”  The boy thought for a moment, it wasn’t until he caught glimpse of his family's record collection that he knew what to sing.

_ “Put your head on my shoulder _

_ Whisper in my ear, baby _

_ Words I want to hear _

_ Tell me, tell me that you love me too _

_ (Tell me that you love me too) _

 

_ Put your head on my shoulder _

_ Whisper in my ear, baby _

_ Words I want to hear, baby _

_ Put your head on my shoulder” _

Louis took a deep breath before turning to look at Gabe.  He faced him to see that Gabe was staring at him doe-eyed and smiling.  Louis felt his face flush and he couldn’t contain his chuckle.

“What’s that look for?”

“Nothing it’s just.” He blushed and averted his eyes. “You have a really good singing voice.”

It was silent for a moment before anybody piped up again.

“I remember I used to listen to that song all the time as a kid.  My dad would play his old music all the time, me and my sister would just listen for hours.”

Gabe scooted closer to Louis,  Louis retaliated by putting an arm around his shoulder.  They both closed their eyes.

“So I take it you liked that performance?” He opened one eye to look down at his shorter boyfriend.

“Of course I did, in all honesty, I prefer your cover over the original.”  That earned a blush from Louis.

The card game continued at a slow rate, filled with light-hearted truths and goofy dares.  One of which went as far as to cut off a piece of Marlon's mullet; before it could be done though Rosie started growling in defense.  The dare was called off as neither wanted her to attack and wake everyone else in a panic.

While Louis was shuffling the deck he heard a yawn and looked up to see Gabe barely able to keep his head from nodding.

“I think we should call it, I’m pretty sure you’ve made me stay up past what was promised.”  The boy pointed his index finger to a window were the smallest sliver of light had made its way through the shades.  5:36 A.M.

“Hmph, alright.”  He picked up the shabby box and slide the deck of cards back in. “But for the record, I didn’t make you stay up for this long.  Admit that you were having fun.”

All of a sudden Louis felt his a pair of lips press against his cheek.  Gabe fell back and snickered, shaking his head slightly to rattle away the hair that covered his vision. 

“Maybe just a little.” He returned to the fetal position he was in before Louis woke him up to talk.  He gestured his hand for Louis to come here.

“You’re the big spoon remember.”

The freckled boy smiled and laid down to rest his head on the pillow, and to wrap his arms around his boyfriend to hold him close to his chest.  They didn’t even bother to pull the covers over both of them, the warmth of their embrace was enough. 

“Y’know I was having a really nice dream before you woke me up,” Gabe said, breaking the silence.

“Oh, and why was it nice?”

“You weren’t there.”

“You’re so mean!” Louis was half fake offended and half not from that statement, and decided to get back at Gabe by jabbing him on the sides.  He was pretty ticklish and it made Gabe yelp.

“Hey! I was joking.”  He exclaimed. Louis kept poking him on the sides as revenge, his partner laughing but trying desperately to get him to stop.  Eventually, he finally caught Louis’s hand with his own and gripped it tightly to make sure it wouldn’t slip away and continue jabbing him.

“You’re so annoying.”

“And you love it.”

They stared at each other in stillness for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter.  The whole situation was stupid and childish but they didn’t care. Their laughter was soon interrupted by a sharp, “Hey!”

Quickly they halted their amusement and lifted their heads to see Clementine.  Her hair was a disaster and was going in every direction. She gave the couple a harsh glare before exclaiming, “Zip it!” in a loud whisper.

She then proceeded to pass out and flop her head back onto her pillow, being face-to-face with her resting girlfriend again.

The two were quiet from that point on and resumed spooning without interruption. They fell back asleep like that and didn’t get up again until the sun had completely risen. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> shgfdhfg I love my rarepairs too much I'm sorry.


End file.
